Fake ( sequel You don't love me )
by JiminVivi
Summary: #CHAPTER 2 APDET sequel you don't love me! Aku tau kadang cinta tak bisa begitu memihakku, namun aku tak pernah tau kalau cinta bisa sangat menghancurkanku."lihat ? Bagaimana hancurnya dia? Bodoh. Kurasa sekarang saatnya bukan?. Maaf Tae aku sungguh jahat" its Vmin Vjin (kookmin?) or (yoonmin?) find the new pair! jimin uke. chim bottom
1. Chapter 1

Genre : romantic / hurt comfort (?)

Pair : Kim Taehyung Park Jimin ( Vmin),

Kim Taehyung Kim Seokjin (Taejin),

(xxxxxxxxxx)Park Jimin

and another **secret** pair hihi^^

cast : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin , Min Yoongi , Jeon Jungkook.

Hati-hati typo menghantui!. semua cast milik tuhan dan orangtuanya. sedangkan **cerita milik saya sendiri**. Cerita ngarang! Asli dari benak saye. boys love, yaoi. **warning yaoi!**

Semua **Don't be silent readers**! Jangan dibaca kalo gak suka ! **do not plagiat**! Do not copypaste

Happy reading

.

.

.

 _Karena aku tau cinta seperti heroin, sangat menyenangkan memabukkan dan mematikan. Kau akan selalu membutuhkannya, dan kau tau kau akan selalu disakitinya. Karena kau sangat berharga terlalu berharga untuk bersama seseorang yang tidak membuatmu jatuh hati. Aku bukan manusia munafik yang akan bilang cinta tidak harus memiliki._ _ **Namun aku hanya manusia menyedihkan yang bisa bilang, tidak semua cinta bisa dimiliki.**_

 **Author Pov**

kadang apa yang kita rasakan sebenarnya apa yang ingin kita rasakan, pikiran bisa sangat menipu hati sebenarnya, dari entah jaman kapan hati dan pikiran sudah sangat tidak bersahabat, jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang lebih kuat maka dia akan menguasai salah satunya. Tidak ada yang baik dari pikiran yang menguasai hati maupun hati yang menguasai pikiran, semuanya sama-sama memiliki kekurangan.

Seolah teori diatas sangat berlaku bagi lelaki manis dengan senyum yang mematikan bagi yang menyukainya tentu saja, sudah 2 bulan dia seperti robot, robot berhati, tetapi robot tetap saja robot, hatinya tidak pernah sekuat manusia, tunggu ini bukan kisah fantasi.

Park Jimin, lelaki malang kata sahabatnya, senyumnya indah, siapa saja yang bahkan straight bisa memuji senyumnya, dengan kerja sama matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit, wajahnya sangat imut dan manis, banyak yang bilang senyumnya sangat tulus bahkan bisa menghangatkan kutub utara sekalipun, namun,namun itu 2 bulan lalu, senyumnya masih indah, matanya tentu saja masih bulan sabit. Tapi ada sedikit kebohongan disana, ada paksaan sedikit seperti palsu atau memang palsu.

"chim" panggil pemuda kelinci disampingnya, dia sudah agak frustasi.

"iyaa kookie?" senyumnya masih manis, tidak melihat sahabatnya masih dengan buku kimia organik dikedua tangannya.

"jimooo" sahabatnya belum puas, tidak dia tidak ingin melihat senyum aneh itu, sangat palsu.

"ada apa sih kookie?" Jimin sudah menutup bukunya kemudian memandang sahabtnya tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Park Jimin! Hentikan itu!" dia sudah muak, tentu saja muak, sahabatmu selama 4 tahun berubah seperti pelayan indomar3t yang mengumbar senyuman padahal mereka tidak ingin.

"apanya sih kookie? Kau ini jangan mulai lagi deh" Jimin terkekeh kecil kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabat kelincinya.

"jim, kau bukan Jiminku!" Jungkook memegang kedua pundak Jimin dan menatapnya intens,sangat menuntut.

"heh? Kau bicara apa sih?" Jimin kembali terkekeh. Sangat cantik.

"sampai kapan kau seperti ini, jim aku lelah melihatmu seperti ini, sudah lupakan si duo Kim brengsek itu!" dia berkata sambil mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya , ada tatapan marah dikedua matanya, tentu saja dia marah, dia sahabat Jimin bukan?.

Jimin tersentak, pandangannya menurun kebabawah, jungkook sedikit senang, setidaknya dia tidak akan berpura-pura senang, sperti itula harapan jungkook sebelum Jimin langsung menatap kembali jungkook kemudian tersenyum,

"heii. Mereka tidak brengsek, mereka saling mencintai itu tidak salah, hanya saja mereka sedikit terlambat menyadarinya,dan butuh bantuan orang lain, hehe lucu kan?hehe duh mereka berdua itu, haha" ada tawa yang menyayat hati disana, tawanya mengiris hati. Ah, Jimin palsu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"terserah katamu, dan aku cuma mau bilang, mereka sudah resmi pacaran sejak dua hari lalu, si kim itu yang bahkan bilang tak akan pernah pacaran dengan Seokjin. Cih memuakkan"

DEG . Jimin mematung, wajahnya sudah berubah sedikit. Sebelum ada senyum simpul kembali menghiasi wajahnya kemudian Jimin berucap "syukurlah" dan dengan kata itu jungkook pergi sebelum berbalik lagi.

"aku harap senyum Jimin yang dulu kembali, Jimin yang tersenyum sangat tulus, bukan senyum palsu seperti sekarang, senyum yang sangat hangat,"

.

.

Park Jimin POV

.

"terserah katamu, dan aku cuma mau bilang, mereka sudah resmi pacaran sejak dua hari lalu, si kim itu yang bahkan bilang tak akan pernah pacaran dengan Seokjin. Cih memuakkan"

DEG . aku tau aku sudah tau itu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, aku hanya tak tau itu akan secepat ini , tentu saja aku masih ingat 2 bulan lalu, 3 hari setelah kami putus, dia menemuiku di bangku taman samping apartemenku, saat itu aku sedang dengan jungkook. Aku menolak jungkook pergi sehingga dia berbicara didepanku dan jungkook.

FLASHBACK

" _Jim, aku mohon maafkan aku, kau tau kau hanya salah paham jim, Seokjin sahabatku, dan tetap akan menjadi sahabatku, aku dan dia tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasih, tidak akan. Aku mencintaimu" aku kembali goyah, kembali seperti akan jatuh ke dekapannya. Sebelum telepon genggamnya berbunyi , kulihat sekilas ada nama 'princess' disana, ah sial aku kembali jatuh pada kenyataan._

 _Bunyinya kembali menyeruak memekakkan telingaku, aku tau dia ingin mengangkatnya namun ada aku._

" _angkat atau matikan, itu berisik" ini sahabatku yang bersuara, aku tau dia sangat membenci Taehyung, terlepas dia sudah menyakitiku atau tidak, jungkook sangat tidak menyukainya._

" _angkatlah,Taehyung" aku menyuruhnya lembut, dan apa yang terjadi?_

" _maaf jim, maaf nee ,Cuma sebentar"_

" _hallo jin?apa? kau dimana? Astaga jin!, baik aku kesana! Jangan kemana-mana! Tetap disana! Astaga Seokjin!" benarkan? Kenyataannya itu seperti ini, hampir saja aku jatuh lagi._

 _Dia menatapku dengan raut sangat bersalah, seperti sedang akan menemui kekasihnya dan aku ini selingkuhannya. Hah! memuakkan. Dia mengasihaniku atau apa? Cukup, aku bukan namja lemah yang butuh dikasihani atau apa._

" _tak apa tae, pergilah, kulihat kau sangat khawatir" aku tersenyum sangat lebar, jungkook tersentak dengan perubahan sikapku. Taehyung juga ._

" _tapi jim, aku belum menyelesaikan masalah kita" dia kembali memgang kedua tanganku, aku membalasnya dengan senyumanku, 'aku sudah tidak ingin lagi,cukup'_

" _sudah selesai tae, sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan pernah kembali" sejurus dengan itu aku lepaskan genggamannya dan pergi meninggalkannya . aku dengar dia yang memanggilku dan jungkook yang berbicara dengannya._

" _tinggalkan dia! Jangan sakiti dia lagi! Kau menghancurkannya kim Taehyung!" aku dengar jungkook menyentaknya sebelum memukulnya, dan menyusulku. Aku melihat sekilas dia tertunduk sedih , aku masih sedikit berharap dia masih berada dibawah menungguku. Namun, aku sudah tak melihatnya sesaat aku masuk ke apartemen dan mengintipnya lewat jendelaku. Sedetik setelahnya aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit,marah,sedih dan kecewa seperti beberapa detik sebelumnya, aku hanya merasakan hampa, seperti mati rasa._

FLASHBACK OFF

"aku harap senyum Jimin yang dulu kembali, Jimin yang tersenyum sangat tulus, bukan senyum palsu seperti sekarang, senyum yang sangat hangat,"

Aku tersentak sesaat setelah jungkook mengucapkan itu dan pergi meninggalkanku setelah bilang dia ada jam kuliah sebentar lagi, aku tau itu benar, aku tak mungkin terus begini, ini sperti Taehyung dan Seokjin berhasil merubahku atau apa. Tapi aku tak tau harus apa, rasanya sangat kosong, hampa, dan sesak.

.

.

Park Jimin POV end.

.

.

Kim Taehyung Pov

.

Sebelumnya aku tak tau akan jadi seperti ini, aku dan sahabatku menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku tau aku menjadi orang brengsek sebelumnya mungkin sampai sekarang, aku tidak tau pasti setelah orang itu pergi dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Seokjin sahabatku, aku merasa itu benar, dan aku merasa aku sangat brengsek telah membuatnya menjadi pacarku dan memasukkannya pada hubunganku dan Seokjin, tapi entah mengapa aku kurang meras setuju ketika dia mengatakan aku tak mencintainya, mungkin benar aku tidak tau pasti cinta itu seperti apa, tapi aku tau aku sangat menyukai lelaki itu, lelaki yang sudah setahun lebih menjadi pacarku sebelum 2 bulan lalu kami putus setelah membuatnya hancur dan aku tau aku sangat sakit melihatnya tersakiti, namun aku hanya bisa berjalan menjauhinya setelah tau akulah penyebab dia hancur.

Tentu aku menyayangi Seokjin, dia sahabatku, dia orang paling berharga dan penting setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal, dan aku mungkin mencintainya. Setelah Jimin mengatakan aku mencintai Seokjin, mungkin itu memang benar, sehingga aku berakhir dengan mengatakan iya, setelah Seokjin mengajak untuk berpacaran, aku kaget sebelumnya, ternyata dia juga mencintaiku, aku makin merasa buruk, aku sangat merasa buruk, aku menyakiti dua orang terpenting dengan ketidak pekaan perasaanku.

"tae , kau sedang apa?" aku kaget saat tiba-tiba Seokjin sudah berada disampingku.

"tae, kau akhir-akhir ini jadi sering melamun, ada apa? Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu?" dia memegang tanganku dan menatapku penuh kekhawatiran, ah ternyata dia benar mencintaiku. Tapi masih ada yang kurang, aku tak pasti itu apa, tapi aku yakin ini masih terasa kurang.

"tidak princess, tidak ada apa-apa, sejak kapan kau disini, euhm?" aku mengelus surai coklatnya dan tersenyum padanya ,pada kekasih sekaligus sahabatku.

"hmm,baiklah. Jadi kau tak sadar aku kesini? Huh menyebalkan!" dia memukulku dan kami terus bercanda seperti hari-hari biasanya , hari-hari saat kami masih menjadi sahabat tapi ini sudah terasa tidak sama saat dia menciumku sekilas dan menundukkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Aku kaget, aku biasanya bahagia saat Jimin yang menciumku lebih dulu, dan setelah itu aku akan balas menciumnya lebih ganas, tapi aku merasa ada yang berbeda, sangat. Ini tidak sama. Namun aku tetap menatapnya dengan penuh senyum dan balas menciumnya sekilas. Aku tidak tau persis kenapa aku melakukan ini aku hanya berfikir, sudah cukup aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi.

.

.

Kim Taehyung pov end.

.

Kim Seokjin Pov

.

Aku sangat mencintainya, sahabatku. Sahabat masa kecilku sampai saat ini, aku mungkin sedikit terlambat menyadarinya, ah tidak. Aku sangat terlambat menyadarinya, sial sangat sial aku menyadari perasaanku setelah dia mendapatkann cintanya, saat itu aku punya kekasih, aku tau aku bodoh, aku kira aku hanya menyayangi sebagai sahabat , tapi saat dia tersenym begitu lembut, tertawa sangat lepas, dan betapa bahagianya dia saat mencuri satu atau dua kecupan dari orang itu, aku rasa ada beberapa ribu jarum menusuk dadaku, sangat sakit dan aku baru sadar aku mencintainya.

Jimin, dia lelaki yang sudah merebut pangeranku, aku tau aku kekanakan dan sekali lagi kufikir itu salahku, Jimin kenal dengan Taehyung juga karenaku, dia hoobaeku dikampus dan Taehyung yang sering menjemputku dan disanalah saat pertama kalinya Jimin dan Taehyung berbicara saat tak sengaja Jimin menabraknya dan semua terlihat jelas, mereka sudah terikat dari saat itu, dia lelaki manis dan ceria, dia sangat baik aku akui itu, tapi aku tetap tak rela, aku ingin memiliki pangeranku untukku seorang, aku sangat egois aku tau itu. Tapi aku mencintainya. Dan disaat itu dhari diamana dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Taehyung , aku sangat merasa bersalah, bagaimana bisa lelaki sepolos itu sampai tersakiti seperti ini, tapi salahkan sifatku, aku merasa bahagia. Karena dengan itu Taehyung bisa jadi milikku, seperti sekarang.

Aku sangat bahagia, sangat setelah dia menjadi milikku hanya aku, tapi Taehyung bukan lagi Taehyung yang dulu, aku merasa ada kepalsuan didirinya aku tau itu aku sangat tau, aku sudah menyadarinya dihari dia menciumku saat 2 tahun lalu, yah aku sudah bersamanya selama 2 tahun dan selama itu kami sudah tidak pernah melihat Jimin, dia pindah kuliah dan sudah tidak pernah kulihat lagi, kudengar dia pindah ke jepang, aku tau dihari dimana Jimin pindah, Taehyung tidak keluar kamarnya, dia mengurung diri, aku tau demi tuhan dia masih mencintainya, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak perduli selama dia milikku semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Seokjin, sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku lama" dia menghampiriku dan mencium keningku, lalu tersenyum lembut, ah dia sangat tampan. Tapi aku sadari dia yang dulu jauh lebih tampan. Tapi tak apa, selama dia masih milikku.

"tidak, ayo kita kencan! Hehe" aku menarik lengannya, kemudian keluar, hari ini hari sangat spesial, hari ini tepat dua tahun kami sah menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi aku tidak yakin dia mengingatnya atau tidak.

"baiklah, ayo princess kita berangkat" dia menarik tanganku kemudia pergi, senyumnya masih sama , dengan senyum kotak has miliknya tapi sekali lagi ini terasa seperti senyum palsu yang kulihat selama 2 tahun terakhir. Tapi tak apa, selama dia masih jadi milikku.

.

.

Kim Seokjin Pov End

.

Author Pov

.

.

"tae, kau tau hari ini hari apa?" Seokjin bertanya sambil tetap mengiris steak dipiringnya, yang ditanya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tidak dia bukannya tidak tau hari ini hari kamis, dia hanya bingung ada hal spesial apa sehingga kekasihnya bertanya seperti ini, dia sudah cukup ah sangat lama mengenal mantan sahabatny ini untuk tau apa maksud dari ucapannya, dia berfikir keras lagi,

'tidak ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya atau ulang tahunku,' inner Taehyung, dan akhirnya taehyng berucap "hari kamis princess?hehe"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya kecewa kemudian meletakkan alat makannya dan mengelap mulutnya tanda dia sudah selesai makan, kemudia menegak white wine , sebelum kembali menatap kekasihnya.

"tae, ini anniv kita yang kedua"

Bunyi-bunyian garpu dan pisau Taehyung langsung tak terdengar, dia diam membeku beberapa saat kemudian melihat Seokjin.

"maaf, maafkan aku, aku lupa Seokjinie" ada sirat bersalah dimatanya, Seokjin bisa melihat itu tapi sekali lagi dia melihat kehampaan dimatanya, matanya kosong dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi , Taehyung sebelumnya tidak punya ekspresi itu tapi tepat setelah dia dan Jimin berpisah, Taehyung masih ceria dan tersenyum tapi ada saat dimana dia hanya memasang ekspresi itu.

"tak apa, ayo kita lanjutkan makan, dan ini ada hadiah untukmu"

"maaf ne.. hadiahku akan menyusul,"

"maaf jin-ah" kali ini kata maaf yang terakhir Seokjin yakin itu untuk hal lain.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

At kantor.

"hello manager-nim" Seokjin kaget dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari belakang dan dia lebih kaget lagi saat ternyata orang yang dikenalnya adalah sahabat lamanya di kampus yang sudah tak terlihat lagi saat setahun lalu wisuda mereka di kampus.

"astaga Yoongi-yaa! Sedang apa kau disini?" Seokjin berteriak sangat keras sampai-sampai orang-orang kantor menghentikan aktivitas mreka hanya untuk melihat manager muda ini berteriak.

"haha, aku mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaanmu, dan kudengar kau bekerja disini dari Hoseok"

"hahaha, kau sudah lihat Hoseok? Astaga lelaki kuda hiper itu sekarang jadi direktur, haha" dia sedikit memelankan suaranya , sangat tidak mau yang lain mendengar aib dari teman sekaligus direktur tempatnya bekerja.

"hei, aku bisa mengadukanmu, dan ya dia terlihat dewasa dan yeah keren, omong-omong bagaimana kabarmu? Masih dengan si sahabatmu?"

"hei, dia sudah jadi kekasihku! Dan aku baik-baik saja. Kemana saja kau selama ini? aku kira kau sudah pindah planet"

"ya ya ya, arra.. apa maksudmu bahu lebar? Aku mengurus perusahaan appaku dijepang dan aku baru kembali seminggu yang lalu" dan sedetik kemudian ada jitakan manis dikepala pemuda bernama Yoongi.

"hei, kau ini !tetap mulutmu duh !, ah, itu sebabnya kau tak terlihat lagi, Yoongi-ah atau harus kupanggil tuan direktur?hehe ^^"

"tuan direktur lebih baik, haha. Dan aku harus segera pergi tunanganku menunggu dilobi"

"cih! Dan hei! Kau sudah punya tunangan? Kau? tuan beruang kutub yang bermulut pedas? Siapa seseorang yang malang itu?" Seokjin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, temannya yang anti dengan romantisme sekarang malah sudah bertunangan? Unbelieveble.

"hei, kau bicara sekali lagi aku sumpal kau!, ayo aku kenalkan kau dengannya, mungkin kau akan familiar dengan wajahnya, dia hoobae kita"

"wah? Jinjja? Ayo aku sudah tak sabarr" Seokjin menarik tangan teman lamanya dengan tidak lembut,

.

.

"sayang, maaf ne kau menunggu lama? Dan kenalkan ini Seokjin temanku waktu kuliah dulu dan itu berarti dia sunbaemu"

"Jimin?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Whoahahaha *ketawajahat #ditendangreader

Maaf nee maaaf, hiks ceritanya jadi begini, ini kenapa jadi chapter? Maaf ya karena kepanjangan dan aku bkin jadi 2/3 chapter aja.

Maaf lagi udah lama dan malah bkin chap hiks.

Soo keep review and waiting ya yah walaupun menunggu itu menyiksa, hiks,

Dan oh hai hai reader yang udah review thank you sooo much! I LOVE U GAEEES

Babay babay muuah muuaaah

See u next chap!

Saranghae! Jiminie! Saranghae BTS!

Saranghae reader-nim!


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : romantic / hurt comfort (?)

Pair : Kim Taehyung Park Jimin ( Vmin),

Kim Taehyung Kim Seokjin (Taejin),

(xxxxxxxxxx)Park Jimin

and another **secret** pair hihi^^

cast : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin , Min Yoongi , Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok.

Hati-hati typo menghantui!. semua cast milik tuhan dan orangtuanya. sedangkan **cerita milik saya sendiri**. Cerita ngarang! Asli dari benak saye. boys love, yaoi. **warning yaoi!**

Semua **Don't be silent readers**! Jangan dibaca kalo gak suka ! **do not plagiat**! Do not copypaste

 **Nb : pairnya masih rahasia loh yaaaa**

Happy reading

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"sayang, maaf ne kau menunggu lama? Dan kenalkan ini Seokjin temanku waktu kuliah dulu dan itu berarti dia sunbaemu"

"Jimin?"

"h—hyuung?" Jimin membulatkan matanya, kaget tentu saja. Ini bukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, dia fikir teman tunangannya adalah sunbae yang dia tidak kenal, tapi apa? Bahkan dialah salah satu dari penyebab Jimin pindah ke jepang.

"oh, jadi benar ya kalian sudah kenal? Kufikir namja kecil yang dulu pernah terlihat selalu bersamamu itu siapa, memang sih mirip chimchimku, jadi hubungan kalian apa?" Yoongi berkata seakan tidak ada hal aneh dengan tatapan kedua orang ini.

"ah, ehm kami hanya sebatas kenalan saja" itu Jimin, dia berkata lembut sambil tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya menyapa Seokjin kecil,

"benarkah itu?hey Seokjin?" Yoongi berekspresi aneh, dia seperti sedang mengetes atauapalah

"ah, ne ,euhm tentu saja." Seokjin gugup, dia bahkan tidak sempat membalas sapaan Jimin, dia bingung, potongan-potongan memori 2tahun lalu kembali bermain dalam otaknya, bagaimana Taehyung menatapnya lembut, bagaimana dia menciumnya mesra, dan bagaimana hancurnya hubungan mereka.

' _tidak,aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi, syukurlah dia tunangannya Yoongi'_

"ehem, jadi dia tunanganmu?" Seokjin memecah keheningan.

"tentu saja bodoh!, lihat dia sangat cantik kan?hehe aku sangat pintar mencari pasangan bukan?"

"hyuung! Aku bukan wanita!" Jimin memukul lengan Yoongi pelan, dia tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut namun , Seokjin seperti sangat mengenal senyumnya, senyumnya sangat familiar, 'seperti Taehyung' tidak, bukan berarti mulutnya kotak seperti Taehyung.

Sangat mirip, seperti sedang memainka peran . palsu.

"tapi kau memang cantik chim, sudahlah menurut saja pada suamimu ini" Yoongi mengusap lembut surai orangenya, ah sejak kapan dia mengganti warna rambutnya? Sangat indah.

"hei hei, jangan bermesraan disini!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, bahkan pikiran melayang Seokjin jadi ikut jatuh.

" Hoseok! Akh, maksudku direktur-nim" Yoongi berpura-pura menjadi kolega yang menghormati rekannya,

"sudahlah, hentikan itu hyung, geli. Dan waah ada siapa disini? Jiminie? Wah oremmanida?" Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang paling kecil diantara mereka dengan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"ah, iya Jhopie hyuung, anyeoong" Jimin tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya

"hei, hei lepaskan tangan hinamu dari istriku !" Yoongi dengan posesifnya menarik Jimin menuju pelukannya.

"heool! Bahkan kalian belum menikah!"

"kau sudah tau dengan hubungan mereka Hoseoki?" Seokjin bingung . interaksi mereka seperti sudah tau lama.

"iya kan aku sempat ke jepang 5 bulan lalu? Kau tak ingat? Nah disana awalnya perusahaan kami bekerja sama. Aku lupa memberitahumu, mian hehe" Hoseok tertawa sedikit,

"dan kau tidak tau , Jimin itu anggota club dance di kampus, yaah jadi aku sudah mengenalnya lama" Hoseok melanjutkan penjelasannya, dan menatap Seokjin seperti menelisik, untuk apa Hoseok mengatakan itu tentu saja Seokjin sudah tau. Seokjin tak tau hanya saja ada sesuatu dengan ucapan Hoseok.

"yasudah, aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, ayo kita adakan pertemuan sekali-sekali karena aku dan Jimin akan pindah kekorea untuk beberapa bulan ini" Yoongi berbicara dngan merangkul posesif bahu Jimin.

"ah baiklah, sampai jumpa. Kutagih janjimu dan kau yang harus traktir hyung!" Hoseok menepuk pundak yang llebih kecil,

"anyeoong, sampai jumpa hyungdeul" Jimin tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya lalu mengikuti Yoongi keluar.

Setelah mereka pergi, Seokjin kembali mematung, banyak sekali pikiran yang melintas dalam otaknya , sebelum Hoseok menepuk pundaknya.

"hyung, kau lihat senyum Jimin? Mirip dengannya" perkataan Hoseok sperti memelintir hatinya, dia tau dia sudah tau dari awal.

"berhenti seoki,jangan mulai lagi" Seokjin tidak bisa menatap sahabat sekaligus direkturnya ini, entahlah dia sperti memeliki perasaan malu karena suatu kesalahan yang dia lakukan.

"kau yang seharusnya berhenti, lihat kau hanya hidup didalam drama. Dan kau menciptakan dua pemeran yang menyedihkan" dengan kalimat yang cukup membuat Seokjin menangis, Hoseok pergi meninggalkannya, dia cukup tau dia sudah sangat sering mendengar ucapan-ucapan seperti itu dari Hoseok yang sedikit banyak mengetahui kisah Jimin-Taehyung-dan dirinya.

"demi tuhan,hiks—aku tau, lebih dari siapapun. Aku sudah tau dari awal ini palsu" Seokjin berkata lirih entah pada siapa, dan kemudian berlari kecil menuju toilet.

.

.

AUTHOR POV END

.

Jimin pov

Aku kembali melihatnya, sahabatnya—akh maksudku kekasihnya, aku kembali merasakan sesak itu, seperti semua kejadian itu terulang kembali didepan mataku, namun semuanya tidak seperti dulu, aku memang masih sesak, tapi aku sudah tidak merasakan sakitnya, bahkan tidak dengan bahagia juga.

"aku ada rapat setelah ini, aku langsung antar pulang ya? Maafkan hyung ne, akh aku benci dengan rapat sialan ini!" Yoongi menatapku seperti tidak ingin meninggalkanku.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya "sudahlah hyung, aku juga ingin bertemu Jungkook. Hyung rapat saja"

"aah, apalagi kau ingin bertemu dengannya! bagaimana kalau si sialan jeon itu merebutmu?!" ini yang aku tidak suka, dia sangat posesif dan kata-katanya sangat kasar.

"hyung, dia sahabatku jangan berkata seperti itu. Sudah cukup hyung membuatku tidak dapat menghubunginya beberpa bulan ini" aku memegang tangannya meyakinkan, dia sangat tidak suka aku dengan lelaki manapun, bahkan dengan sahabatku .

"hmm baiklah! Nanti aku jemput! Jika dia sampai macam-macam akan aku bunuh dia!" Yoongi sedikit mencengkram tanganku, matanya menatapku tajam , satu lagi hal yang membuatku sulit mencintainya.

"hyung, sudahlah jangan berlebihan, dia sahabatku hyung"

"hah baiklah , sahabat atau apapun itu, aku pergi dulu." Dia mencium keningku kemudian turun kebawah menuju bibirku, aku sempat menolak sebentar kemudian dia seperti mengencangkan pegangannya pada daguku dan aku hanya bisa diam melihat dia mencium dalam bibirku bukan ciuman hangat dia sperti sedang ingin memangsaku.

.

.

Skip

.

At Jungkook studio

.

.

Aku melihatnya cukup lama, mendengar dia bernyanyi memang mengasikkan sejak dulu, dia sekarang sedang menyiapkan debutnya, dia memang sudah terkenal di Utube sebagai penyanyi cover beberapa lagu terkenal. Suaranya indah sangat aku suka, seperti dapat menenangkan resahku.

PROK PROK PROK! Aku bertepu tangan sesaat setelah dia menyelesaikan lagunya.

Dia langsung memutar badannya dan dapat kulihat dia menjatuhkan micnya dan melihatku tak percaya, hihi seperti melihat hantu saja.

"H—hantuuu?" sialan dia kira aku benar-benar hantu. Memangnya aku sudah mati?

"hei, sebenci itukah kau denganku kawan? Aku bahkan belum mati huh" dan dia langsung saja berlari kecil kemudian memelukku erat sangat, sampai aku merasakan detak jantungnya sangat cepat, aku tak tau tapi rasanya sangat aneh.

"Jimin? Jimin Jimin! Akh astaga aku rindu sekali" dia seperti menangis, aku rasakan sedikit bahunya bergetar.

"hei hei, kenapa? Jangan menangis Jungkook-ah. Aku sudah pulang" aku tak tau mengapa aku mengatakn pulang padahal aku tau aku hanya akan disini beberapa bulan.

"ti-tidak! Hei bodoh! Untuk apa aku menangis" dia masih memelukku sambil menyeka matanya, rupanya tidak ingin aku melihatnya menangis. Ah aku sangat sangat merindukannya. Aku bahkan ingin menangis,hanya saja aku tidak bisa , bukan karena mataku bermasalah, hanya saja aku sudah sangat sulit menangis semenjak itu, 2tahun lalu.

"kenapa kau baru pulang? Ada apa ?aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubungimu semenjak 5bulan lalu. Aku bahkan berfikir untuk menyusulmu kesana, hanya saja maaf. Aku tidak punya uang. hehe" lucu. Baik. Tampan , sahabatku seperti itu, hanya saja ini yang aku tidak suka, sikapnya aku tidak suka, seperti kekasih saja.

"maaf, hapeku hilang saat itu, dan aku kesini menemani tunanganku Yoongi hyung." aku berkata cukup pelan , entah aku merasa aku ingin menyembunyikan saja fakta bahwa aku sudah bertunangan dengannya .

"hah?apa? tunangan? Jangan bercanda minie!" dia mengguncangkan tubuhku cukup keras, matanya , ah matanya sedikit marah.

"tidak,aku tidak bercanda Jungkook, aku memang sudah bertunagan, maaf aku belum sempat memberi tahumu."

"kau mencintainya?" perkataan apa itu. Aku cukup tersentak. Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu yang keluar untuk pertama kalinya, dia masih memgang bahuku , dan matanya menyorot mataku tajam.

"te—tentu jeon, tak mungkin aku bertunganan denganny kalau aku tak men—cintainya" aku tersenyum, berharap dia berhenti bertanya hal seperti ini dan memandangku tajam.

"kau—kau sama saja, kau tetap sama. Kau belum kembali. Masih palsu" aku langsung menegang. Ini yang aku tak suka,dia selalu bisa membawaku jauh dari permainanku dan menyeretku cukup dekat dengan kenyataan. Aku tidak suka.

.

.

Jimin Pov End

.

.

Tae Pov

Aku tidak tau rasanya akan seperti ini, dia pembohong, dan aku bodoh. Dia bilang aku tidak mencintainya? Demi tuhan aku sangat sangat dan masih mencintainya, tapi bagaimana ini aku bahkan belum bisa bertemu dengannya? aku bahkan sudah sulit mengingat tawanya.

Dan hubunganku dengan Jin masih tetap sama, namun aku tau beberapa hal semenjak aku menjadi kekasihnya, aku Kim Taehyung tidak mencintainya. Aku terlambat mengetahuinya sangat, bagaimana bisa aku tidak bisa menentukan hatiku dan harus kehilangan duniaku?.

Hubunganku dengan Seokjin persis seperti di drama, dia penulis dramanya dan aku pemerannya, aku bisa apa? Setidaknya aku tidak menyakiti orang lagi, meski aku merasa aku harus menjadi boneka selama bersamanya tidak apa, yang penting aku tidak menyakiti orang lagi.

Tapi bagaimana ini? aku sudah tidak sanggup bertahan, aku rasa aku seperti akan meledak suatu saat, aku sudah sangat merindukannnya, duniaku, matahariku, aku hancur aku benar-benar menginginkannya kembali.

"aah sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Aku rindu padamu Jimin, sangat" aku hanya bisa berbisik kecil pada pohon disampingku, setidaknya dia adalah pendengar setiaku selama 2tahun ini.

Aku dan Jimin sering kesini dulu, menemaninya mengerjakan sesuatu entah itu tugasnya atau hanya mengetik cerita asal-asalan seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat waktu senggang, dan aku yang ada disampingnya mengelus surainya yang lembut dan sesekali mencuri ciuman kecil darinya,yah—setidaknya sebelum aku sering membatalkan janji dengannya hanya karena aku harus menemani Jin.

"Bodoh, sangat bodoh . aku mencintaimu bukan dia" aku memegang dadaku sangat sakit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi rasanya sangat sakit tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menangis.

KRSSSKSK KRSSSSK

Suara apa itu?

Aku membalikkan badanku, dan yang kulihat apa? Fatamorgana.

Disana aku melihat Jimin dengan balutan baju lengan panjangnya celana hitamnya dan converse birunya, ah rambutnya bahkan berwarna jingga sekarang?wah Imajinasiku sudah mulai berkembang sekarang.

Itu yang aku fikirkan sebelum,

"Ta-Taehyung?" astaga astaga dia nyata .

"Jimin?" aku berjalan mendekatinya aku ingin menyentuhnya namun aku takut, dia tiba-tiba menghilang seperti imajinasiku sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dia masih diam mematung, entahlah matanya sangat kosong, namun aku melihat sedikit kesedihan disana, aku sangat bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku melukainya hingga seperti ini?.

"Jimin? Benarkah itu kau?Jimin?" aku belum menyerah aku dekatkan lagi langkahku menghabpus beberapa meter jarak antar kami.

"y—ya, bagaimana kabarmu?" dia tersenyum , bahkan bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini. Tapi tunggu dulu—senyum macam apa itu? . aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Jimin? Aku merindukanmu jim, demi tuhan aku sangat merindukanmu" dan disinilah aku dan kebodohanku. Aku langsung mendekapnya erat aku tidak peduli tatapan bingungnya dan tangan yang tidak membalasku bahkan ingin menjauhkan tubuhku, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya sangat merindukannya.

"ta—tae cukup tae" sangat dingin. Ucapannya sangat dingin. Aku pernah mendengarnya sekali , itu dulu dua tahun lalu saat dia berkata aku dan dia tak akan kembali lagi.

"Jim, aku masih mencintaimu chim, sungguh aku ingin ki-"

"cukup tae—kufikir ini sudah berakhir sangat lama, dan kau sudah dengan Jin hyung" dia menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh aku tak ingin semua jadi seperti ini, ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami selama dua tahun, aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang bahagia dan menyenagkan setidaknya walaupn hanya sebagai teman. Tapi salahkan sifatku, aku hanya terlalu ingin mendapatkannya kembali.

"Jimin, sungguh jim . aku sudah mencobanya, aku sudah mencoba melupakanmu dan mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa jim. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku menyayangi Seokjin sebagai sahabatku tidak pernah lebih"

"Tapi sudah tidak bisa tae, aku—aku sudah memiliki tunangan,maaf" dan seketika itu juga duniaku runtuh untuk kedua kalinya. Aku hanya bisa melihat kepergiannya dan menundukkan kepalaku berat.

"ah kenapa bajuku jadi basah?bodoh." dan disinlah aku menangis meratapi nasib bodohku.

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tau kadang cinta tak bisa begitu memihakku, namun aku tak pernah tau kalau cinta bisa sangat menghancurkanku._

.

Tae Pov End

.

.

"lihat ? Bagaimana hancurnya dia? Bodoh. Kurasa sekarang saatnya bukan?. Maaf Tae aku sungguh jahat"

.

.

TBC

.

.

HUAHAHAHA

.

.

MAAF HUWEEEE

Whoahahaha *ketawajahat #ditendangreader

Maaf lagi udah lama dan malah bkin chap hiks.

Soo keep review and waiting ya yah walaupun menunggu itu menyiksa, hiks,

Dan oh hai hai reader yang udah review thank you sooo much! I LOVE U GAEEES

Babay babay muuah muuaaah

See u next chap!

Saranghae! Jiminie! Saranghae BTS!

Saranghae reader-nim!

REVIEWER CORNER

chapter 1 . Jan 9

hahaha kamu nih satu-satunya yang minta si vmin balik hahaha, ditunggu aja yeees masih secret pair loh hahahay

etsukoyukiai \

eeeuuuuhm gimana yees, kan masih secret pair atuh. Huahahaha *evil. Makassssihhh yaa udah repiuwwww muaah.

Jimingotyesjam

iya aku juga gatau kenapa aku bkin sequel *apaan. makasih yaaaaa udah repiuw dan inilah kelanjutan dari epep gaje saya

jchimchimo

hiks hiks maafkan daku yang tak apdet apdet, banyak tugas dan harus bkin pkm aku mah gak bisa apa-apa huweee. huaaa makasih yaaaaa muaah muaaaah makasih udah repiuw dan inilah kelanjutan dari epep gaje saya

deshintamirna

iya dia mah seterong . sayangku ini udah lanjuuut. Makasih ya udh repiuuu

Iyaa huweeee dia jahat banget sih huweee *strees

chyu

Maaf sayangku ini udah lanjuuut. Makasih ya udh repiuuu

Guest

Maaf sayangku ini udah lanjuuut. Makasih ya udh repiuuu

Nakamichan

Kan belum tentu pairnya masih rahasia looh, heheh. Makasih ya udh repiuuu

imnobody95

Iya ya kaya kampes basah aja gantung huweeeee. Kan belum tentu pairnya masih rahasia looh, heheh. Makasih ya udh repiuuu

rossimarsita03

Iya horroorrr banget sama kayak daku yg lagi bkin pkm huweee malah kabur bkin epep . Makasih ya udh repiuuu

kumiko Ve

iya tuh coba deh kasih tau ke mereka *apaan. Makasih ya udh repiuuu :*

jungie nuna

iya pokoknya chim uke mah unyu, ntar dilihat aja ditunggu aja siapa yang beruntung dapetin si chim #Akuakuaku (ditabok). Makasih ya udh repiuuu

KhoerunNisa259

Iya aku juga berfikir sperti itu kenapa jadi chapter ya (-.- . Makasih ya udh repiuuu

ChimSza95

Iya nih ngebut kayak bemo(apaan). Maapin yaa aku juga lagi bingung huehehe, btwMakasih ya udh repiuuu

vchim

Iya nih gimana nasib Jungkook? Udah sama aku nih huahahaha *strees.

Diikutin aja yaaa hehehe Makasih ya udh repiuuu

ChiminChim

Iya ini udah nexttt huhuhu. Makasih ya udh repiuuu

Soyu567 : iya tuh shock banget atuuuh. Ini udah lanjuuut makasih ya udah repiuw

PikaaChuu : Tenang sabar, aku belum menyiksanya lebih banyak huahahah. *tae: sialannihauthor* iya dilihat aja yaa ntar sama siapa tuh si sexy cute chim


End file.
